Nintendo 3DS (universe)
The Nintendo 3DS ( ) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the default software on Nintendo's Nintendo 3DS handheld video game system. A stage based on the handheld itself is present in Super Smash Flash 2, which transitions between numerous indie games. There are no characters nor items coming from this universe. Its series symbol is the Nintendo 3DS family icon that is seen in numerous Nintendo websites and even on Nintendo's social network, Miiverse. Franchise description Nintendo began experimenting with stereoscopic 3D video game technology in the 1980s. The Famicom 3D System, an accessory consisting of liquid crystal shutter glasses, was Nintendo's first product that enabled stereoscopic 3D effects but failed to garner market interest and was never released outside Japan. In the 1990s. Gunpei Yokoi developed a new 3D device for Nintendo called the Virtual Boy. It was a portable table-top system consisting of goggles and a controller that used a spinning disc to achieve full stereoscopic monochrome 3D. Released in 1995, the Virtual Boy sold fewer than a million units, spawning only 22 compatible game titles, and was widely considered to be a commercial failure. Despite this, Nintendo continued to investigate the incorporation of 3D technology into other products. The GameCube, released in 2001, is another 3D-capable system. With an LCD attachment, it could display true stereoscopic 3D, though only the launch title Luigi's Mansion was ever designed to utilize it. Due to the expensive nature of the requisite peripheral technology at the time, the GameCube's 3D functionality was never marketed to the public. Nintendo later experimented with a 3D LCD during development of the Game Boy Advance SP, but the idea was shelved after it failed to achieve satisfactory results. Another attempt was made in preparation for a virtual navigation guide to be used on the Nintendo DS at Shigureden, an interactive museum in Japan. Nintendo president Hiroshi Yamauchi encouraged additional 3D research in an effort to use the technology in the exhibition. Although the project fell short, Nintendo was able to collect valuable research on liquid crystal which would later aid in the development of the Nintendo 3DS. Speculation on the development of a successor to the Nintendo DS began to ramp up in late 2009. At the time, Nintendo controlled as much as 68.3 percent of the handheld gaming market. On March 23, 2010, Nintendo officially announced the Nintendo 3DS handheld console, successor to the Nintendo DS family. The Nintendo 3DS launched in Japan on February 26, 2011, in Aqua Blue and Cosmos Black color variations, and sold its entire allotment of 400,000 Nintendo 3DS units during its release in amid reports of major queues outside retailers and pre-order sellouts. On March 25, 2011, the system launched in Europe, selling 303,000 units during its first two days of its release. In the UK 113,000 3DS units were sold during its opening weekend, making it Nintendo's most successful hardware launch in the country to this day. On March 25, 2011 the Nintendo 3DS launched in North America. Nintendo announced that first day sales for the Nintendo 3DS in the US were the largest of any Nintendo handheld device in history. According to the NPD Group, Nintendo sold just under 500,000 Nintendo 3DS units during the month of March 2011 in the US, with 440,000 Nintendo 3DS units sold in its first week of release. As of March 31, 2011 the 3DS had sold 3.61 million units, short of the 4 million Nintendo was expecting. This, fortunately, changed by later game releases and revised models, like the Nintendo 3DS XL, released in mid 2012. An "entry-level" version of the console, the Nintendo 2DS, with a fixed "slate" form factor and lacking auto-stereoscopic (3D) functionality, was released in Western markets in October 2013. The New Nintendo 3DS (and XL) features a more powerful CPU, a second analog stick called the C-Stick, additional buttons and other changes, and was first released in Japan in October 2014. As of September 30, 2015, the Nintendo 3DS family of systems combined have sold 54.34 million units. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 When first introduced in SSF2, this series was erroneously labeled as the Nintendo DS ( ) universe, despite not belonging to the same console family. Stage *'Nintendo 3DS': Based around Nintendo's latest video game handheld console capable of displaying autostereoscopic 3D images without the need of glasses and with some colors. Taking further the concept of stuff "popping out the screen", this stage develops into different phases that alter the course of the match, each based on a different indie or retail game, for example: a grid may appear and tetrominoes will star falling from above crushing players below, another one includes the alteration of the stage's gravity, something that temporary eliminates the stage upper and lower blast lines in order to make characters continuously fall or rise through the stage. Without these hazards, it simply makes it an empty stage with just a hard, floating platform. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo